Shadow and Silver: baby Nebula
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula got turned into a toddler by Eggman Nega and now Shadow and Silver has to play as parents to take care of her. It's not Shadilver or anything.


**I had to babysit my 6 year-old niece and her baby brother. So I wrote this story. Yeah, my nephew was a little cranky.  
And please, NO flames.  
**

**Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let her go, Eggman Nega! And for the last time, she's not my girlfriend!" Silver bashing every robot that is getting in his way.

"Hee hee hee! You're too late, Silver! I already designed the laser to destroy her for good!" Eggman Nega cackled.

He quickly activates the laser gun as it aims straight towards the blue-violet hedgehog.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"  
"NO!" Silver gasped in terror.

But then, he saw her clothes on the floor, a cute little baby hedgehog poked out from the shirt.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! I HAD SIMPLE MODIFICATIONS ON THE LASER THIS TIME!" Eggman Nega pounds his fists on the control panel in anger for being a failure.

Silver growled and punched the nega doctor out cold. He flew towards the baby hedgehog and picked her up in his arms.

"Nebs, can you talk?" Silver asked.

"Ga boo ga. Mama!" baby Nebula apparently did not talk clearly as a baby.

"Nebs, this isn't funny! Talk!" Silver shouted.

He thought it would snap her out but apparently it made her cry like a real baby.

"WWAAAHHHH!" baby Nebula wails loudly.

"Okay, she's not kidding. Oh, man" Silver groaned.

He quickly flies to the Triple S house.

"Please, don't cry, Nebula. Shh….shhh…" Silver rocks her in his arms to calm her down.

Nebula continues to cry. Silver opens the door to see Shadow on the couch.

"Silver, what is that?" Shadow pointed.

"Uhhh…it's….your girlfriend" Silver chuckled nervously.

"Mama! Mama!" Nebula pulled Silver's chest fur.

"What?" Shadow got up and walked over.

"What happened?"

"Eggman Nega did this. Ow! Nebula, don't pull my chest fur!" Silver growled.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!"

"Here let me take her" Shadow said.

"Dada!" baby Nebula squealed.

"Oh, great. Now she thinks you're her father" Silver grumbled.

Shadow chuckles, "Mama Silver"

"Shut up, Shadow" Silver growled lowly.

"Mama" baby Nebula giggled.

"Who's daddy's little princess?" Shadow said to baby Nebula while lifting her in the air.

Baby Nebula giggled happily.

Soon, baby Nebula was wearing a diaper along with her purple shirt and black pants.

"Mama" she reached out her small arms for Silver to pick her up.

"Pick her up Silver" Shadow said.

"Fine" Silver groans as he picks her up in his arms.

Baby Nebula giggles and snuggles in his chest fur.

"I have to admit, she does look cute as a baby hedgehog" Silver smiled.

"Yeah. Just as companionate as a teen" Shadow said.

"Ooooo" baby Nebula saw a pistol gun in the living room as she was able to fly out of Silver's arms.

"What?!" Silver gasped.

Shadow saw what she was going for and quickly grabbed it, "No Nebula"

"Hmph!" baby Nebula crossed her arms.

"Well, at least she still has her powers I guess" Silver said, picking her up in his arms.

"Definitely. But we need to keep dangerous stuff away from her" Shadow said.

"Yeah, I better baby proof this place" Silver said.

Baby Nebula starts to feel a little cranky as she wails out loud.

"Oh no, what's wrong now?" Silver asked, gently rocking her in his arms to calm her down.

"She's probably hungry. Looks like you're gonna have to feed her mushy food, Mom" Shadow chuckled.

"Fine but you baby proof the house" Silver growls and takes baby Nebula to the kitchen.

Baby Nebula sees a non-mobian white cat having her bowl of milk, "Kitty!" she squealed.

She squirmed to get free of Silver's arms.

"Ah ah ah, mama Silver needs to feed you, Nebula" Silver said.

Baby Nebula pouted.

"You can play with the kitty after lunch" Silver said.

"Hmph!" baby Nebula crossed her arms.

Silver heats up spagettiOs.

"Ga! Ga! Ga!" baby Nebula got too excited that she really wants it.

"Alright, hold on" Silver puts a bib on her and made sure they weren't too hot.

The blue-violet baby hedgehog tilts her head, waiting for her mama to feed her.

"Alright open up" Silver said, holding out a spoon of spagettiOs.

She opens up and took a mouthful of her lunch.

Silver chuckles and continues to feed her lunch.

"Yum!" she seems to enjoy it.

Silver chuckles and he cleans her face, "Messy girl"

She giggles happily as she reached out her small arms, wanted to be picked up.

Silver picks her up and brings her to the living room.

Shadow was done doing every interior of the house into baby proof so that baby Nebula won't get hurt.

"Alright, she just finished lunch" Silver said.

"Ga! Ga! Ga!" baby Nebula reached out her arms for Shadow to play with her.

"I think she wants you to play with her" Silver said.

Shadow smiled at this and takes her in his arms.

"Does daddy's little princess want to play?" Shadow asked.

Baby Nebula squealed in excitement.

"Ah, you make such a lovely father, Shadow" Silver chuckled.

Shadow blushes, "Be quiet"

Baby Nebula starts to play with Shadow's fluffy chest fur.

Shadow chuckles and purrs.

Silver took out his iPhone5 to take a picture of this.

Shadow glares at him, "Delete it"

"Nuh uh! It's too cute. And besides, I want to save this as a memory" Silver said, saving it on his phone.

Shadow only glares because he doesn't want to scare baby Nebula.

She looks up at him curiously at why he's feeling grumpy.

"It's nothing princess" Shadow smiles and lift her up.

Baby Nebula giggles at Shadow.

* * *

A little while later, Shadow and Silver did diaper changes and a bath for baby Nebula. Now they're watching her play with Silver's pet cat Snow.

"Rawr!" she playfully caught Snow's tail.

"Too cute" Silver said.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Sonic came out of nowhere.

"Nebula got turned into a baby by Eggman Nega" Silver explained.

"And you're playing as her parents. Who's playing the mom?" Sonic snickered.

Shadow smirks and points at Silver.

"You, Silver? You're the mom?" Sonic laughed.

"It's not my fault she called me mama" Silver glares.

"She called you mama? This is so hilarious!" Sonic laughed hard.

That was when a purple energy blast hit Sonic.

"Ugh!" Sonic fell on his back.

"GA BA BOOM BOOM!" baby Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"It's okay Nebula" Silver said, picking her up.

Baby Nebula nuzzled on Silver's chest fur, but growls at Sonic for making fun of Silver.

"Hmph, looks like someone is on my side" Silver said.

Sonic gets up from the knock out, "Sheesh! She still has her powers?"

"Well yeah, she's a baby. She was born with her powers" Silver said.

"Grrrrrrr…" baby Nebula let out a cute angry growl at Sonic.

"Now now Nebula, say hello to uncle Sonic" Silver said.

She simply waves slowly while looking away angrily.

"Looks like she already hates you" Silver said.

"Hmph. She never laughs at my sarcastic jokes" Sonic crossed her arms.

"PPPhhhbbbtttttt!" baby Nebula blows raspberry.

"Nebula that's enough" Silver chuckles.

"Mama" she snuggles on Silver's chest fur.

"Same old Nebula she was before" Shadow chuckled.

"What can I say, ladies love chest fur" Silver said.

"Yes, but she only snuggles on my chest fur most of the time when we go on a date" Shadow said.

"That's because she's your girlfriend. Blaze does the same to me" Silver said.

"Hmph. Except me. I don't have a chest fur" Sonic said, going into his room.

"Bleah!" baby Nebula saw a DVD case that says 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls' movie. She gave an expression look that she doesn't like it.

"Oh, I guess that means she hates girly things" Shadow said.

"What about this?" Silver held out a Rainbow Dash plush.

"Bleah!" she didn't like it either.

"Try Monster High?" Shadow said.

Silver holds out a Draculura doll.

Baby Nebula squealed in excitement as she grabbed the doll.

"Well it looks like she likes Monster High" Silver chuckles.

Shadow smiled at this.

* * *

Later, Silver had his iPad so that baby Nebula can watch the video clips of Monster High.

Nebula wants to touch the iPad.

She giggles in joyfulness while watching the video clips.

"This makes me want to have kids of my own" Silver said.

They noticed the baby blue-violet hedgehog fell asleep in Silver's arms.

Silver smiles, "You want to sleep with her?"

"Sure" Shadow smiled.

Shadow gently takes Nebula and goes to his room.

An hour later, Shadow was the first one to awake and looked down to see the baby blue-violet hedgehog sucking her thumb in her sleep.

Shadow smiles how cute she is and pets her gently.

_"*pppuuuurrrrrrrr*"_ she let out a cute purr like a kitten.

Shadow chuckles.

She then wakes up from her long nap and looked at Shadow.

"Dada!" she squealed.

"Hey, princess" Shadow said, picking her up.

"Dada" she giggled at Shadow.

Shadow chuckles, "Let's go see what mama is up too"

He carries her in his arms and went to find Silver. He found him doing an arm wrestle with Sonic.

"What're you two doing?" Shadow asked.

"Arm wrestling" Silver said, slams Sonic's arm down.

Shadow chuckles, "Princess is awake"

"Mama! Mama!" baby Nebula said.

Shadow chuckles, "Looks like someone wants you"

"Well, aren't you gonna hold her, Mama?" Sonic snickered at Silver.

"Shut up, Sonic" Silver goes up to Shadow and takes Nebula

"Hello princess"

"Mama" baby Nebula squealed in joy.

Silver smiles and gently hugs her, "Say hello to Uncle Sonic"

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and looks away.

"Guess she still hates you" Shadow smirked.

"Hmph" Sonic crossed his arms.

Silver smirks and holds her close.

"Well, good luck babysitting her, Mama" Sonic sprints off.

"Grrrr!" baby Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"It's okay Nebula" Silver said, lightly bouncing her.

She giggled in happiness and is having fun with her….mama.

Silver chuckles and sits on the floor with her.

* * *

Later

Baby Nebula was having fun with Silver, but she suddenly felt something in her body that's making her shake like a leaf.

She groaned as her baby body grew to a grown up, a 7 year-old blue-violet hedgehog.

"Whoa" Silver was surprised.

Baby Nebula was now changed into Young Nebula. The diaper mysteriously vanished and her purple shirt and black pants grew to her exact size.

The bad news was that Young Nebula is still not physically herself.

"What's wrong, mama?" Young Nebula asked.

"Nothing Nebula. Shadow, can you come here" Silver said.

Shadow came out of his room, "What is it?"

Silver gestures to Young Nebula.

"Nebula?" Shadow gasped.

"What? What's wrong, daddy?" Young Nebula asked.

"It's nothing Princess, you just got big so fast" Shadow said.

"Well, I'm all grown up, daddy" Young Nebula giggled.

"That you are" Shadow chuckled.

"Hey, guys! I'm back from my date with Amy. How's little-...whoa" Sonic saw what he didn't expect.

"Hey Sonic" Silver said.

"Hmph. Hello, Uncle Sonic" Young Nebula crossed her arms and looked away.

"And she still hates you" Silver said.

"Okay, this calls for a punishment, missy" Sonic growled.

"Sonic leave her alone" Shadow said.

"Whatever, daddy" Sonic sprints out the door.

"Nebula, you should be nicer to Uncle Sonic" Silver said.

"Why should I, mama? He's been making fun of you" Young Nebula said.

"Uncle Sonic does that all the time, even before you were born sweetie. I'm used to it" Siler said.

"But you usually get mad at him, mama" Young Nebula said.

"Sometimes I do. Just to get him to shut up" Silver said.

"It's true, Princess" Shadow said.

"I believe you, mom and dad" Young Nebula said.

"Good" Silver said ruffling her quills.

* * *

A while later; Young Nebula was playing basketball with Silver.

Silver playfully picks her up so she can shoot.

"Yah!" she shoots the ball into the net as it went in.

"That's my girl!" Silver said spinning her.

Young Nebula giggled in joyfulness at how well she did.

"Hey, mom? Do you think you can try one on one with daddy?" Young Nebula asked.

Silver looks over at Shadow, "What do you think?"

"Hmph. Let's see what you got" Shadow smirked.

"Alright" Silver smirks.

Young Nebula sat on the bleachers to watch her 'parents' play one on one.

Silver dribbles the ball under his legs as he went around Shadow.

Shadow goes after him and smacks the ball away from the net.

"Hey!" Silver growled.

"Phhbbbttt!" Shadow blows raspberry and smirks.

"I'll take you on" Silver smacks the ball away from Shadow and dribbles it towards the basketball hoop.

Shadow runs after him.

"NO!" Shadow was not fast enough when Silver shot the ball in the hoop.

"Oh yeah!" Silver cheered, "Go Silver! Go Silver! Oh, yeah! Uh-huh!" he does the Moon walk dance move.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "You done, Silver?"  
Young Nebula was laughing too hard to see her 'mom' doing the moon walk dance.

"Mama silly!" Young Nebula laughed.

"See? She laughs" Silver said.

Shadow just rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, Young Nebula was changing again into her 20 year old self.

"Uhhh….what just happened? Where am I?" Nebula groaned.

"Nebs!" Shadow goes over and hugs her

"Huh? Shadow? What's going on?" Nebula asked, confused and doesn't remember what happened before.

"Eggman Nega turned you into a baby" Silver said, hugging her.

"He did that? I thought I was a goner" Nebula gasped.

"I thought I lost you" Shadow said.

"Um, can you boys tell what really happened when I got turned into a baby hedgehog?" Nebula asked.

Silver explains what happened.

"You're kidding, right?" Nebula was stunned.

"Nope" Shadow said.

"I called Silver my mom?" Nebula's jaw dropped.

"Yeah" Silver blushes.

"And I called Shadow my dad?" Nebula still stunned again.

"Yeah and Sonic, Uncle Sonic but you hated him cause he was making fun of Silver. And I called you Princess" Shadow said.

"Wow. So, Silver? Were you taking good care of me like a real mom?" Nebula asked.

"Of course" Silver blushes.

Nebula giggles and accidently hugs Silver too tight for knowing how to be like a mother.

"Nebula...can't...breathe" Silver gasps.

"Sorry" Nebula hugs lightly.

"Nebula sure is strong to hug you, Silver" Shadow chuckled.

"What do you expect from super strength?" Nebula chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Silver smirked and hugs her tighter.

Nebula smirks and hugs him tighter.

"Yeow! Okay, I need some air, please!" Silver gasping.

Nebula chuckles and pulls away, letting him breathe for some oxygen.

"Thank you guys for taking care of me as a baby hedgehog. I wish I can remember but thank you" Nebula said.

"Anything for my Nebula" Shadow said hugging her.

Nebula smiled, "Group hug, group hug"

Silver smiles and hugs her too.

The End.


End file.
